prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC12
is the 12th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 11th episode of Glitter Force, and the 401st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Feeling Blue". Synopsis Candy becomes depressed and starts to feel unwanted when the girls plan their class trip and she isn't invited to join them. After several failed attempts to help them, she runs away. '' Summary One day, the girls chat on the rooftop about their upcoming school excursion to Kyoto and Osaka. Miyuki is excited to ride on the bullet train, while Akane mentions looking forward to visiting her hometown in Osaka and eating good food. Meanwhile, Yayoi is excited about secretly talking to each other at night, and Nao hopes to buy a lot of souvenirs. Reika politely reminds everyone that the trip is a learning journey as much as a leisure trip. Candy is eager to go on the excursion as well, but much to her disappointment, the others say that she has to stay home and watch over the house instead. That night, after Miyuki goes to bed, Candy dials Pop using the Phone Decor. She complains about being left out and discusses it with him. Meanwhile, at the Bad End Kingdom, the commanders are playing the "Old Maid" game again when Joker appears. He praises them for doing well so far, regularly collecting Bad Energy that will lead to the reawakening of Evil Emperor Pierrot. However, he remarks that the Pretty Cure have held strong so far. To aid his subordinates, he presents them with some Blue Akanbe noses. Unlike the Red Noses, the Blue Noses are not created from Cure Decor pieces. The Cures' purification attacks won't work against them. However, blue-nosed Akanbe are much weaker than normal ones. Regardless, the commanders are eager to try out the Blue Nose, and soon get into an argument about who should go out to battle that day. Out on the balcony, Joker hopes that the Blue Noses will help him to locate something called the Miracle Jewel, known for granting wishes. The next day in class, Reika hosts a discussion on where the class should visit on their free day in Osaka. Many opinions are heard, as everyone is eager to do their favorite activities and visit famous places, and soon everyone breaks off into their own groups to resume chatting as Reika's pleas for silence go unheeded. Seeing this, Candy jumps out of Miyuki's bag to the front of the class and screamed for everyone to listen to Reika. But before anyone notices her, Reika quickly grabs Candy. Afterwards, the class splits up into teams to resume discussion, including the Cures, although Candy continues to be disruptive and making them look suspicious. She doesn't understand why she can't join the girls, and is unhappy about having to hide. After school, the girls go to the Magical Library to make their journals for the excursion trip. They are almost finished, and they begin to chat about their upcoming trip to the candy store in order to stock up on snacks for the trip. A pouting Candy is eager to help, but in her haste she knocks over a mug and spills the contents all over the girls' journals. Disappointed, the girls start cleaning up. Remorseful and sad, Candy runs away. She mopes by a fountain when Reika approaches, having come to look for her. Candy confesses that lately she has been feeling useless as she is unable to help the girls like other fairies. She continues to fail no matter how hard she tries, and she starts to cry and runs away again. She is then caught by Wolfrun, who boasts about the power of the Blue Noses and declares that today he will defeat Pretty Cure. Hearing this, Candy tries to escape to warn the girls, but Wolfrun traps her within a cage and leaves her alone on the rooftop. By now, the girls have finished fixing their journals, and their moods are improved now that they can go pick up snacks. Wolfrun spots the girls and summons a Gachapon machine Akanbe using the Blue Nose and creates a Bad End space to steal everyone's happiness. This forces the girls to transform to fight. Happy uses Happy Shower to try to purify the Akanbe, but the attack has no effect. Next, Sunny, Peace and March fire their attacks at the same time, but the Akanbe is still undefeated. Taking advantage of their confusion, the Akanbe fires giant, glass capsules out of its mouth, trapping Happy, Sunny, Peace and March inside. Beauty alone is left to battle. She deflects numerous attacks and uses Beauty Blizzard to immobilize the Akanbe, but after a while, she finds herself too worn out to keep going. Just then, Candy breaks free from her prison and rushes to the girls to tell them about the Blue Noses, only to express alarm seeing as it's too late. The girls look at Candy, hoping for advice, but she has no idea. It's then that Wolfrun insults Candy and deems her to be useless. The girls angrily tell him off, saying that they wouldn't be there without her and how she does her best with what she has. Their sudden passion for their friend allows the girls to break free from the glass capsules, and Candy's strong wish to become the Cures' power allows her to produce the Jewel Decors. With these new Decors, the Cures power up to their next form, Tiara Mode, and successfully defeat the Akanbe with their new group attack, Rainbow Healing. As they walk back home after the battle, Miyuki declares that Candy is the sixth Pretty Cure in their team. Candy is happy upon hearing this, and she is delighted as Miyuki offers to bring her along for the school excursion. Major Events *The first Blue-Nosed Akanbe appears. *Tiara Mode is achieved for the first time. **The Cures use Rainbow Healing for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Joker *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Sasaki Namie Trivia *The first boy who answers Reika's question of what they want to do on the field trip has the surname of Inoue. He shares this with Midorikawa Nao's voice actress, Inoue Marina. Edits in ''Glitter Force *The trip is now to an "Asia Pacific Expo". This change remains for the next two episodes. *At the beginning of the scene where Candy uses the Phone Charm (Decor), an exterior shot of Emily (Miyuki)'s house is added. Over this, the dub puts the episode title. *While Joker is polite to his subordinates when he's in their presence, his dub counterpart, Rascal, ridicules them. *The shot at the beginning of the scene where Chloe (Reika) addresses the class is replaced in the dub. In the original version, it's a shot of Class 2-2 through windows; in the dub, it's an exterior shot of the whole school. *A close-up shot of Japanese text on the chalkboard behind Chloe is removed in the dub. *One of the boys in Class 2-2, originally surnamed Inoue, is called Ian in the dub. His name previously appeared on a letter sent to Lily (Yayoi) in episode 9. *Everything the class wants on the field trip is changed in the dub. **Nao wants to go to the Tennouji Zoo, while April wants to see a soccer game. **Yayoi wants to see a show of Sun Man (a fictional character in the Smile Pretty Cure! universe), while Lily wants to go to the zoo. **While Miyuki/Emily wants to see a bookstore in both versions, Miyuki says she wants to find a bookstore in Osaka, while Emily says she wants to visit the biggest bookstore they can find. **In the Japanese version, one of the boys says he wants to visit Osaka Castle; in the dub, he wants to go to a skate park. **Another boy wants to visit the Tsuutenkaku in the original; in the dub, he wants to see a planetarium. **A girl wants to go to the Expo Commemorative Park in the original; in the dub, she wants to ride a roller-coaster. *As Glitter Breeze (Cure Beauty)'s attack is about to hit the Buffoon (Akanbe), Breeze shouts, "Chill out!" This phrase is said multiple times as Breeze's seldom-used catchphrase. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes